Breakeven (Nami x Usopp)
by docmdportgas
Summary: Nami had always been special for Usopp, and so does Usopp for Nami. But being the cat burglar, what would she choose between love and money? ONESHOT Featuring the song Breakeven by The Script


I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

They did it. Finally, the Strawhat crew found OnePiece. Its not what they expected it to be, but still everything they went through is worth it. Luffy is now the Pirate King, with this status comes richness and fame. The same thing as what Nami wanted. The two became closer these past few days. Everyone noticed it, specially Usopp.

Nami had alwas been special to him. Not just as a friend or a crewmate. She has a special place in his heart. They always had a connection with each other. They were mosty there for each other. But today, Usopp is feeling gloomy, he is waiting for Nami to come to their usual spot, a place where they talk on pretty much everything, The whole day, he tried everything for Nami to notice his sadness, he know she will come. She always does.

Her best days were some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

He waited the whole time of his shoft as watch for the night. This is the first time Nami did not accompany him since that day after fighting Arlong. Everytime it is Usopp's shift to watch, Nami usually asks Sanji to make her the best coffee, and she will secretly take it to Usopp and they would talk to each other the whole night.

Its almost morning, Usopp heard footsteps behind him, "Nami? I thought you..."

To his disappointment it wasn't her. "I found it odd that she didn't came ti me and asked for coffee..." Sanji said while holding a cup of coffee, the same one that he makes for Nami when she asks for it, "here..." Usopp did not know what to say, Sanji just handed him the cup. "I know... I know she gives you the coffee and the two of you would talk all night long..."

Usopp sighed deeply after handing the cup, "You and I both know why she is not here, she found someone that can take care of her... Physically and financially..."

"Have you tried telling her how you feel?"

"What!?" Usopp was stunned, he did not even thought that Sanji knows. "No its not what you think. I mean. Why would she want a liar like me, I have nothing to offer her, specially Beli. You are the one who should pursue her, you've been dying for her since the day you first met."

"Nah... Violet is waiting for me back at Dressrosa..." Sanji explained. I believe that she would choose to be with you rather than being with Luffy. It's not about the money..."

"Well not for her," Usopp said sadly. "What am I supposed to do now? She had always been the best part of me..."

"Man up and tell her!"

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh

'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.

It's been three days, they are almost back at Luffy's hometown, just one more day. Nami haven't talked to him. This is the longest time they did not talk since they got separated from their crew for two years.

Nami is sunbathing with Robin. Usopp looked at her from a distance. Her red, green, and yellow colored bra reminded him of one of their adventures. Her milky white skin looking so smooth. Her orange flowing hair. Just by looking at her made Usopp smile. Until Luffy passed by and whispered something in her ear. Usopp felt a pang in his heart. He just sighed and walked down to his workshop.

"Long nose kun seemed down these past days," Robin said after Luffy left.

"Yeah, I noticed but I dont know if I should talk to him..."

"Why not?" Robin sat up ann faced Nami. "The two of you always got along, seeing you not talking to each other makes ne sad. Everyone already noticed that you are trying to stay away from him..."

"Its just.. because I decided to comit myself to Luffy, I'm worried I might change my mind if I talk to Usopp..."

"You are just giving yourself a hardtime. You kniw in your heart you want him, not Luffy..." Nami could not answer but Robin knows, she could see it in Nami's eyes, she could see that she is not happy. "Is money that much important to you than being happy with someone you love?"

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...

No, it don't break

No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

(Oh I'm falling, falling)

I'm falling to pieces,

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

"Tomorrow we will be back at my home. And we will get married, everything is already arranged! I sure missed that place!" Luffy said as he wore his clothes.

Nami grabbed the blanket and covered it to herself, 'I wish it had been you that I slept with. Why am I doing this? Yeah I need the money, being with Luffy I will be financially stable. I should not regret doing it with him. I should be happy, right?' Nami thought as Luffy went out of the room. Well the bra she was wesring earlier in now ripped apart, thanks to Luffy'g aggressiveness, now she have to go back in her room wearing a blanket. Everyone is sleeping, nobody would notice her anyway. so she decided to go out of Luffy's room.

"Nami?" A familiar voice spoke behind her as she closed the cabin door. A familiar voice she did not want to hear specially in that situation, being naked wearing a blanket coming out of Luffy's room. It would have been very obvious, she just had sex with her captain, the pirate king. She did not turn around, until she heard his footsteps walked away. Tears started to flow from her eyes, she cant take it anymore, she ran to her room and shut the door tight.

"It's supposed to be you Usopp. You should be the one I'm with!"

"Then lets run away together." the same voice she did not expect was there again, in front of her. "Let's run away together. I dont care if something happened between you and Luffy, I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy..."

"Usopp..." tears kept flowing down her cheek and Usopp wiped them away.

"I cant guarantee a financial stability for you if you decide to come with me. I cannot guarantee that you will not have bad times with me. But one thing is for sure, I will do everything for you, I will do everything to make sure you are safe and be able to eat three meals per day. I'll give a hundred times my best for you and our future family, I wat you ti be happy..."

Nami jumped toward Usopp and hugged him tigthly while he tried to stop her from crying. "I want to be with you Usopp. I'm sorry I realized it just now. I'm so sorry... Yes, I will runaway with you..."

Usopp smiled and burried his lips on her lips. He then grabbed the bags he packed earlier. "I already packed your things..."

"Oh you were so sure that I'll go with you huh?" Nami said sarcastically.

"I know you love me, that's why..."

"Why you..." Nami just sighed and stood up from the floor. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"I love you Nami..."

"I love you more Usopp..."


End file.
